1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Background
A variety of display devices have been proposed including televisions, computer monitors, and mobile terminals as well as others. Many of these devices display content including broadcast signals, internet websites, DVD and game video just to name a few. In spite of these advancements, improvements are needed especially for purposes of searching for and displaying this content in a convenient way to the user.